A Siren's Song
by les-revolutionnaires
Summary: Siren is sarcastic, bad tempered and really not a morning person. But most of all she is damaged. Scarred both inside and out and she is damned if that is gonna happen again. Then she gets moved to Elm Tree House. Then she meets a houseful of kids just as damaged as her but still laughing. And most of all they were living. Could Siren possibly, maybe be like them? ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Here is the first chapter/prologue of my story 'A Siren's Song'. I hope you like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

" OK so we're going to talk to the care workers first. They're really nice people..."

Siren tuned out her social worker Agatha. She was droning on about this wonderful care home that was going to be just like home. Apparently the people there were really amazing but Siren had never been a great fan of people.

" Siren are you even listening to me?"

" Oh yeah sure hanging onto every word." She shot her a quick grin before returning her gaze to the car window. It was not like she was trying to be rude, she just hasn't been around people for a long time. That's all.

They were on their way to elm tree house, Sirens new care home and as the trees and cars rolled past her, she wondered if this would be like the care homes she had heard about where all your stuff gets nicked and the grown-ups hate you. She hoped it wasn't.

If it was the she vowed to run away - something she'd been planning on for a while, ever since the police picked her up.

" Well here we are, out you get. And try and put a smile on your face" Agatha sounded exasperated already.

Siren stared up at the big house with its red door and creeping ivy. From the outside it looked OK but looks can be deceiving.

Kicking up the gravel with her feet, she made her way to the front door, pulling her rucksack with her. Agatha knocked all that could be heard for a while was shuffling feet, distant running and whispering before finally the bolt slid back and two smiling faces were staring back at them. The two strangers welcomed Siren and Agatha in. After one look at Agatha that said don't-make-me-do-this-please-i-don't-want-to-do-this she stepped inside.

**A/N: OK that's the prologue done. I would love to know what you think if you've gotten this far so drop me a line in either a review or PM. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home

Chapter 1 - "Welcome Home"

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Here's the first proper chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Walking past the glass divider, Siren saw a banister full of kids gawking at her like she was some exhibition in a zoo. She suddenly felt highly uncomfortable and self-conscious but quickly hid that behind a mask of cool indifference. She was good at that. Hiding.

The two adults introduce themselves as Mike and Gina and also pointed out another call Tracy. They were all huge smiles and waves and 'welcome' but she felt anything but that. She needed to get out. Now.

"Well, err, it's nice to meet you and all but i'm really tired so can i...?" Siren left the sentence hanging hoping that they'd realise she wanted space.

"Of course Lily show her to her room. We can talk later and you don't really need to be here for the papers bit." Gina replied kindly.

A blonde girl step forward dressed in grey. She nodded up the stairs with her head. "Come on then"

Two other girls also tried to follow but they were stopped.

"Just Lily for now. You can see her in the morning."

She heard them protesting even as they follow Gina to the kitchen. She had to smile slightly to herself that.

Lily stopped in front of a wooden door and opened it to show a white washed room.

"This is Franks old room. Watch the walls they've just been decorated." She smiled and looked as though she wanted to say more but Siren quickly cut her off.

"Thanks Lily" She turned her back to the girl and hoped she'd get the message. Thankfully she did and she slipped out of the room. As she did Siren closed the door and leant against it, closing her eyes briefly.

Everyone seemed nice enough but nevertheless she wanted - no needed - to get out.

Barely sparing the rest of the room a glance she strode quickly towards the window. Looking down she saw thay if she ran fast enough she could make it to some trees without being spotted. And behind them she could see a wall.

Grinning, she quietly opened the window and carefully climbed down. She glanced around to see that no one was coming and sprinted across the lawn, reaching the trees. She adjusted her rucksack and was just about to climb up when something - or rather someone - dropped down in front of her.

Instinct kicked in and she punched him right on the jaw as he straightened up. He stumbled backwards then rounded on her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"I could ask you the same question. What do you think you're doing jumping down in front of me like that?" she yelled right back in his face.

He was now peering curiously at her, all anger gone it seemed, though he was still rubbing his cheek, a small scowl tugging at his lips. The boy had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that seemed as though they permanently held a mischievous sparkle.

"Who are you then" he asked.

"Oh, I'm nobody. In fact you should completely forget I was ever here." she tried to move past him to the wall but he grabbed her and pulled her back.

" Oh no you don't. Mike she's here." Siren turned startled to see Mike just beginning to look around the garden for her. Apparently she had dawdled for too long.

Mike looked up and saw them, Siren still struggling against the boy, and called them to him. She kicked him in the shins and stomped back to the house. She pushed past Mike and inside.

Agatha looked up, surprise and disappointment clear on her face.

"Really Siren, you haven't even been here for ten minutes."

"What does it matter," she snapped back " whether it's in 10 minutes or 10 months I'm getting out of here and no one is going to stop me."

And with that she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Behind her she could hear the boy from outside chuckling.

"She's a feisty one. Where did ya pick that one up?"

Narrowing her eyes she kicked out at the door and walls almost screaming in frustration. This is the one place she did not want to be and here she was locked up like some prisoner. She kept kicking until someone timidly knocked on the door.

"Umm, can I come in?" It was Tracy.

"Sure, whatever" she sighed. Here came the little pep-talk, questioning and attempts at comfort.

She expected this.

"Hello Siren, are you OK?"

She nodded from the corner shifting awkwardly.

"I just wanted to check that you were OK and whether you wanted to talk."

"You mean you were checking I was still here."

Tracy laughed at that. "Well there's that too. But seriously if you want to talk you know I'm here right? And so are Mike and Gina. They're really lovely people."

"Yeah I'm sure they are" Siren lied, "Look Tracy I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep?"

She sighed "Yeah ok. We'll see you in the morning. Just don't try anything tonight."

Siren nodded her promise and Tracy left the room.

Sighing, she changed, climbed into bed and committed herself to staring at the white ceiling. She knew she wouldn't sleep much, if at all, so she simply lay back and waited for morning to come.

**A/N: Did ya like it? Drop a review if you did and I'll hopefully see you soon :D**


	3. Chapter 2 - Cereal and Strangulation

__Chapter 2 - Cereal and Strangulation__

****A/N: Chapter 2/3 depending how you look at it. I am so thrilled by the feed back I've had so far. ( Linneagb and CharlieSMarts12 :) ) Please read the authors note at the end because I have a question for you. Enjoy!****

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Siren shot bolt upright as a loud voice echoed around the otherwise silent house.

"Breakfast!"

"Jesus, crazy woman " she muttered under her breath. It had taken her a few moment to remember where she was, but soon enough she did. Elm tree house. The prison.

Rubbing her tired eyes distractedly (she had gotten no sleep the previous night) she headed over to her battered rucksack.

Inside were the few clothes she actually owned. These included a ripped pair of black jeans, a dove grey top and a dirty grey jumper. She didn't bother with shoes or socks. Barefoot was refreshing.

She traipsed down the stairs and into the kitchen. All the other children were already there and silence immediately fell once Siren entered the room.

Sighing, she made her way over to the only empty seat which happened to be next to Lily. Today would prove to be a long day. Once she sat down she made herself some sort of cereal and began hurriedly shovelling it into her mouth.

Glancing up she noticed she was sat opposite the boy from last night. She sent a glare his way, which he smirked at, so she simply ate faster.

A girl dressed all in pink started talking to Siren, "So what's your name?"

After Siren managed to clear her mouth she muttered, "Siren."

The boy opposite her sniggered and she looked up at him, "Think my name's funny do you?"

She swiftly kicked him in the shins and his face briefly contorted in pain. Smirking in satisfaction she stood up with her bowl to put it in the sink.

"Yeah I do." came the boys smug, but pained, reply.

Siren hissed, anger coursing through her. Slamming her bowl down on the counter, she spun around and launched herself toward the table. Cereal went everywhere but she didn't care. All she could think about was getting her fingers around that stupid boys neck. And she did. He was shocked, to say the least but he didn't fight back. She heard feet pounding then someone's strong arms were tugging at her waist, pulling her back. They dragged her off the cereal-covered table and clamped her arms down by her sides.

Admitting defeat, Siren reluctantly let Mike guide her to the office but not without warning the infuriating brown haired boy that "This isn't over".

:::

Mike slammed the office door shut once Siren had entered the room. He pointed to a chair and so Siren sat, as did Mike.

After a long silence if him simply watching her and Siren getting increasingly uncomfortable, he spoke.

"Why did you attack Liam?"

__'So that's his name.'__ She thought.

"He made fun of my name" she shrugged.

Mike sighed, "Listen Siren, I know you're not exactly used to living around people and this life is going to take some getting used to but you can't just go attacking people whenever you feel like it."

"I'm not sorry if that's what you're expecting. I guess this proves yet again that I'm just not cut out for this kind of life. I prefer it out there, not knowing where your next meal will come from and having to fight for a scrap of cloth to cover yourself at night. So how about you let me go?"

"You know I can't do that. You'll settle in but you have to try. "

Siren just nodded and stood to leave.

"You're grounded until further notice " he said "and Siren," she turned to look at Mike with a sweet smile on her face "don't even think about running away because we will find you."

She rolled her eyes, "As if I would ever do something like that." And with that she left the room.

Outside in the hall, all the kids except Liam and perhaps one other were stood listening. Siren just stared at them and some of the younger ones seemed to back away in fear.

A boy around twelve stepped forward with black curly hair, "I need to take you on the tour. We're nine minutes late." He reached for her hand to drag her along but she quickly snatched it away.

"I'd rather not" she started to walk away but a shout from the office stopped her.

"Go on the tour Siren."

Siren groaned but followed the boy, Gus Carmichael, upstairs. All of the other children charged up and disappeared into their rooms.

Gus opened each room and introduced each person. There was Carmen, Lily, Tee, Johnny, Harry, Sapphire (the other person who had not been stood outside the office door) Toby and finally Liam.

As they entered Liam's room he looked up and glared.

"Come to beat me up again"

Siren sneered at him "Oh you're actually willing to admit you got beaten by a girl?" She turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Gus looked bewildered but carried on, "That's Liam O'Donovan."

"I know."

****A/N: oooh! OK so I was wondering if in a couple of chapters time any of you would like a Liam's POV chapter? Let me know either way please. Oh and if its not too much trouble could you drop a review about whether you like this. Also I would be interested if you have any ideas for plot or if you've got any predictions at any point during the story. Woah this note is kinda long. Bye :)****


	4. Chapter 3 - Pasta and Notebooks

**A/N: I am so so sorry for the big wait for another chapter. I had piles of homework and then I decided to wait to get my laptop (which I got today) for my birthday :) Anyway here's chapter 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Chapter 3 – Pasta and Notebooks

Siren spent the rest of the morning in her white-washed room, arranging the few bits of furniture, but still not unpacking.

A shout of "dinner!" from downstairs had her tensed up, heart racing somewhere in her throat. Slowly relaxing as far as her heightened senses and tense shoulders would allow, she weighed the pros and cons of going down. On the plus side, it meant food and she was _so _hungry. On the other hand, it meant facing the others. She would rather starve than face 'that' lot as she had labelled them in her mind.

She threw herself down onto the bed and lost herself in her own head, though she never closed her eyes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

For a moment, she analysed this. It could not have been a child – after her performance earlier that morning a child would be nervous and timid. It was also not Tracy or Gina – their knocks would be delicate and sensitive much like their personalities. It had to be Mike.

"Come in," Siren sighed.

She looked up to see Mike – she was right, as always – entering the room.

"Why haven't you come down for lunch?" He stood in the doorway and watched her with reserved concern.

"Do you seriously think that after this mornings little... stunt, it is wise for me to be around people?"

"You need to eat and they just need to get used to you. No-one's going to say anything and anyway Gina and I will be there."

"They may not say anything in front of you two but they will still have questions. I'm not telling them anything." Noticing that after saying this, Mike would not quite meet her eyes, Siren immediately became suspicious. "What have you said?"

He raised his hands in surrender, "I had to say something after this morning! I just told them that you'd been on the run for the past year and you're still getting used to people. That's all, I swear."

Siren grudgingly nodded. _At least that's all he'd said, _she thought.

"So are you coming down? We need to get some meat on you." Smiling he nodded toward her skinny arms. Being a runaway didn't exactly involve much food.

"Well in that case.." Siren gave in. To be honest, she knew she would have to face them sooner or later and it would be better with adults around.

Ignoring Mike's overly-pleased grin, she walked past him and downstairs.

To battle.

:::

Silence reigned once again as Siren stepped into the kitchen. She sat next to Lily with Liam opposite. Did this boy have a death wish? She hastily dug into her plate of pasta salad trying to get the ordeal over as quickly as possible.

Clattering knives and forks showed that everyone else had begun eating but Siren could not see them due to the curtain of red hair framing the sides of her face. There was a gap at the front through which she could probably see Liam if she were to raise her eyes but there was no way she was about to test that theory.

A few awkward minutes past with no sound but scraping plates filling the air.

"So how did you end up in care Siren?" The question came from Gus.

Siren stopped eating and stared at the half-eaten food on her plate. She gripped her fork tightly, her knuckles turning white. Shouts of "Gus!" came from all sides of the table.

"What?! I needed to know for my notebook!" came his indignant reply.

"Your notebook?" Siren shouted, "You want to know all my secrets, my whole life story so you can write them in your crappy little notebook? You're so weird!" She was stood up now and screaming. "None of you little freaks need to know to know a thing about me, all right?" She threw one final glare around the room, her eyes resting on Liam's concerned face a second longer than the rest.

Turning on her heel, she stormed out the room and up the stairs, slamming the door to her bedroom.

Siren sank to the floor and closed her eyes. That was her last chance to not make living here some kind of hell and she had ruined it. It was not like she wanted to have friends, but having at least one ally would probably be beneficial.

A knock at the door startled her. A child, based on her earlier thinking.

"Who is it?"

"It's Carmen. Can I come in?"

Sighing heavily, she stood and opened the door. The young girl smiled at her and carefully stepped into the room, being sure to keep her distance. '_Good_'

"What do you want?" Siren asked, wanting Carmen gone as quickly as possible.

"I just wanted to check that you are OK. You shouldn't let Gus and Liam get to you. Gus doesn't always understand what he's saying and Liam... well he hasn't been the same since Frank..." she trailed off, gesturing around the room.

"Who is this Frank guy? This was his room right?"

"Yes it was. Frank was Liam's best friend; he got fostered about two months ago. He might come back but it's looking doubtful."

Siren nodded, "So Liam is not always like this?"

"No. I mean he can sometimes be moody and you don't wanna mess with him, but he's not so bad. Why do you hate him so much?"

"I wouldn't say that I hate him. Hate is a very strong word. He just winds me up."

"OK," she nodded, "hey, if you want I can talk to him."

"Why would you do that?" Siren's brow creased in confusion. This girl seemed nice but she could just be a very good actress.

"Because we're friends" the girl said as if it was obvious. "Come here." She stepped forward, arms outstretched. Fear spread through Siren and she backed up against the wall. Her eyes went wide and her only thought was '_No, no, no'. _

Carmen looked highly offended and confused.

"Just go." the red head breathed.

"I'll talk to Liam," Carmen replied as she left the room.

Siren gave her a shaky nod before collapsing to the floor.

**A/N: Well there we go. There was a bit more about Siren's past in this chapter but why did she collapse? I would be happy to hear your ideas in a review* hint hint * see you soon :) x **


	5. Chapter 4 - That girl's a puzzle

Chapter 4 - That Girl's a Puzzle Wrapped Up In Mystery

**A/N: So here I am! It's been a while I know and I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible person :( . Homework has just been piling up. Also did anyone watch either the finale of Doctor Who or Downton Abbey? Both had me in tears. Any way here's chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Liam was confused.

That new girl.. Siren, she was such a strange girl. Mike had said she isn't used to people but the way she acted was more like hatred. You would think that if someone had been isolated from proper company, they would be timid, but Siren is fiery, full of raw hatred.

When she had – quite literally – bumped into him out in the garden he had been startled by the girl. She was clearly the same age as Liam (15) and yet she acted so much older. She held herself so tall and proud but instead of being a figure of strength she looked as though she would shatter at the merest touch.

The girl had proven this to be untrue though after her conduct in the kitchen. First she had fought with him. She was so ready to defend herself she even picked the fights herself. Then in Liam's room she had argued and sneered but there was something about her that suggested her heart wasn't really in it.

Again at lunch, she snapped at Gus, immediately on the defensive. He had attempted to school his features into disinterest but something about the way she had looked at him before she left the room told him that he had been unsuccessful.

He had decided to call a house meeting in his room to discuss her after the incident with Gus.

"Alright, you lot. We've got a problem. Seems to me like there ain't nothin' we can do that don't set this new girl off." Liam stated.

"She has a name Liam. _Siren_". Carmen said angrily.

"What kind of a name is that anyway? Are we even sure its her real name?" Sapphire cut in.

"May I point out that your name isn't that common either _Sapphire. _And does it even matter whether it's her real name? You're all just being stupid and blind. Have none of you noticed how damaged she is? Just look at her. She jumps away from people, is always on the defensive, and looks so sad all the time." Carmen was arguing again. It seemed as though the new girl – Siren Liam subconsciously corrected himself, had the misfortune of Carmen taking her under her wing.

"Maybe she's sad 'cause she's in care" he replied in a way that was similar to the way Saph talked to Harry sometimes. Childish. Patronizing.

"No its more than that." she insisted.

"Well that's not any of our business. We need to either sort her out or get rid of her." Johnny offered this ultimatum with a decisive nod as if these were the only two options.

"Why don't we just leave her be." Tee piped up, ever the diplomat, "I'm sure that after a while she'll settle down and then everything will be okay. I'm sure she doesn't mean us any harm."

"Do I need to show you the bruises on my shins. Did you see what she did to my cheek last night? That girl means harm. Trust me." As Liam finished his small rant a short knock sounded at the door. Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes. Due to his being closest to the door, Liam turned and opened it a crack, only to be faced with Tracy Beakers' disapproving face.

"I know you're all in there and I think I have a good idea why. Now let me in." And without further ado she barged straight past.

"So I'm guessing that you're all ganging up on Siren then?"It wasn't really a question. The guilty looks of the younger ones gave them all away. "This is wrong guys. Siren may have gotten off to a bad start but you can't all gang up against her like this. Nine against one is never fair. Just give her a chance."

"It not nine against one. Me, Lily and Tee aren't against her." Carmen said. Lily and Tee both nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad some of you have some sense. Now all of you out! And think about what I've said." Tracy sent one last disapproving look sweeping around the room and then left. The others were quick to follow, knowing if they didn't Tracy would only tell Mike.

Carmen however did not leave. She stayed and once the others had left the room she turned to Liam.

"I had a chat with Siren you know." she began.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you're now so willing to defend her? Ain't we supposed to be some sort of 'family'? Or don't that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does. I was just talking to her and I saw that she's not some evil person like you seem to think."

"Oh really? 'Cause she felt pretty evil to me with her fingers round my neck."

"She doesn't hate you." Liam gave a snort of disbelief, "She doesn't! She told me so herself."

"Look Carmen I see what it is you're trying to do but you ain't been out there, on the streets. Siren has and I know what them sorts are capable of. They can lie their way out of a police cell if they have to and they're pretty damn good at it. She may seem like she's telling the truth but that's what it's supposed to look like." Truth was Liam wanted to believe Carmen, he really did, but the feel of the girls fingers was still too fresh, the hatred in her eyes still too clear, for him to buy it.

Carmen gave Liam one last look that seemed to him like she knew something he didn't, before leaving the room. Liam gave one last big sigh and then collapsed onto his bed, closing his eyes to puzzle over the mystery of Siren.

**A/N: Did you like? What do ya think? Drop a review and let me know ;)**

**And by the way I also edited chapter 2 and corrected any mistakes. See you all soon x **


	6. Chapter 5 - Spaghetti and Pool

Chapter 5 - Spaghetti and Pool

**A/N: Hello! Okay so this chapter is back to Sirens POV. I hope you all liked the chapter in the Liam's POV and I hope it answered any questions you may have with regard to his thoughts and actions thus far. Here's Chapter 5 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

Siren stayed on the floor all afternoon, not moving, just getting lost in her memories. Memories of the streets and of... before. When the memories became too painful, like wounds in her chest, she instead thought of nothing. Nothing but the vast emptiness that she could find inside herself.

Another knock at the door brought her back to the present and before she could say a word Carmen waked in.

"Come on Siren, it's tea-time. And don't eve think about getting out of it. Mike warned me that you'd try something." She walked over to the window and opened it, letting in a surprisingly cold blast of air. "You can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"I can try," she muttered, but even as she said it, she had reluctantly stood and sorted her hair. "Time to face the music then, eh?"

:::

Tea was rather uneventful. It was spaghetti and Liam once again sat opposite Siren.

After tea, she was grudgingly persuaded by Carmen and Lily to sit in the lounge.

She was staring, unseeing, at the TV screen when Liam began asking who wanted to play pool. He asked everyone before finally asking Siren. Instead of answering, she simply stood and walked over to him. He backed away a bit and did a strange thing with his legs as if trying to protect them. She almost laughed. Almost. But instead of kicking him as he clearly expected, Siren took the spare pool cue off the table and shrugged.

"Sure."

He looked amazed as did the others. Carmen giving him a 'discreet' thumbs up. Siren presumed she had spoken with him. It was only Sapphire who didn't look the slightest bit interested.

Liam let Siren go first so she lined up her shot. She could tell by Liam's face that he didn't think she would be any good. She had, however, picked up a few tricks for this game over the years. She angled the cue just right and broke the balls up. Just as she had predicted the 8-ball was pocketed. An automatic victory.

"No way!" Liam groaned in defeat but it was clear he was also impressed.

Johnny had also entered the room with his sister Tee after having done the washing up. He went over and was shocked to say the least, "How did you learn to do that?"

"I dunno really, just kind of... did." Siren was nearly smiling.

"Yeah but you don't exactly find many pool tables on the streets do you?" Silence followed Johnny's words. The girls had muted the television and wandered over.

"You're right, you don't." Siren's good mood had vanished and was replaced with the same emptiness that she had felt upstairs. She turned around and left the room, dropping the cue just before she passed the door. As soon as she was out of sight, the others began to have a go at Johnny. Oh well.

Siren returned to her room and barricaded the door with the furniture in there. Not out of hostility or anger; more for her own peace of mind. She then sat on the floor and stared at the walls.

At one point Siren heard Carmen knock on the door but she ignored her.

She slept on the floor that night.

:::

The young red-head woke up sensing the presence of another person in the room. Jerking to full alertness and sitting bolt upright, Siren noticed it was Liam. He had been careful to place himself on the opposite side of the room. _Good_.

He spoke first, "So you like to barricade doors."

"How did you...?" Siren trailed off, glancing at the door seeing everything in it's place, then noticing that she had left the window open last night. An amateur mistake.

"You do have a bed you know, and blankets. The floor can't be that comfortable." he continued with that irritating smirk of his.

"I'm used to it." she shrugged. By now she had positioned herself so that her back was against the wall and she was facing Liam.

He nodded. "I suppose you are."

There was a pregnant pause in which Liam's eyes wandered around the room and Siren's stayed trained on him.

"Why are you here?" she demanded sharply after what seemed to her like hours. She had said it quite sharply and internally winced.

"You barricaded your room." He said simply, as if this answered everything. At the girls blank look, he rolled his eyes and continued, "if Mike or Gina found out they'd kill us. Johnny upset you, but he's just an idiot."

"He didn't upset me." Siren demanded.

"'Course he didn't. You just pile your bed, your chest of drawers and wardrobe against the door normally." Sarcasm.

"That's not why I... oh never mind." Siren considered him for a moment, "Why are _you_ here though?"

"I already told you, you-" Liam was confused.

"No, no, not that," Siren clarified, "Why you in particular?"

"Because I'm the only one mad enough to climb through a window two stories high into the room of a sleeping girl who may or may not want to kill us all."

Siren smiled and another, smaller, pause passed.

"You're one strange girl you know that." he was looking at Siren quizzically now, as if she were some great puzzle for him to solve.

"I don't see how I'm any stranger than Carmen or Lily." she shrugged.

He gave a small chuckle before saying, "Well Carmen is pretty strange I'll give you that. All that pink," he gave a small shudder as if the very thought terrified him, "but seriously, you don't seem like a horrible person but you attack people left right and centre. We don't know what to do."

"Leaving me alone would be a good start."

"Well no can do I'm afraid. We all live together."

"Maybe if you hadn't stopped me the other day that wouldn't be the case. So how about you let me sneak away now then we're even?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You will just go back onto the streets. That's no way to live."

"I managed it for a year with no problems. I like it out there. There's freedom Liam, no rules, no adults watching your every move." Siren had leaned forward slightly, her eyes wide with earnest. Liam realised with a start that, for the first time, Siren had called him by his name.

"It's not safe out there. You would have no food, no money, nowhere to go. Summer is soon gonna be over. What will you do when it's cold?"

"I have connections."

"You leave and I will tell Mike and Gina." Liam was determined.

"I thought people like you wouldn't snitch. I must have been wrong." Siren had decided to play dirty. Over the years she had developed lots of skills to do with lying and manipulation. More than once she had had to lie her way out a police cell. Now, she turned her head to look out of the window, her posture showing hurt. Liam would have to be very tough to resist what she had up her sleeve. A sigh came from his corner.

"You can try that all day, you won't get me."

"I don't know what your talking about." Siren's face was a perfect mask of confusion, a neat crease was on her forehead and her lips were turned down slightly at the corners.

"I weren't born yesterday." Liam was looking at Siren with weariness.

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Liam you done yet? Tracy asking after you." Lily's voice was slightly muffled by the door but was otherwise clear.

Liam rolled his eyes before replying. "Sure Lily, just coming out now." He then turned to Siren and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, no." Siren's eyes were wide, "I'm not going out there. You can leave the same way you got in. that barricade is staying."

In answer Liam stood up and walked over to the door. He passed uncomfortably close to Siren causing her to shrink against the wall. He noticed and gave her a small frown. He then turned back to the door and began tugging the furniture away from the door. Siren stood upon seeing his intent and grabbed his am tightly.

"Don't," she pleaded. Liam looked down at where her arm was gripping his. Siren seemed to realise what she was doing and quickly released him. "I don't want you to."

"Siren, you're gonna have to open that door sooner or later. Better to do it on your terms than theirs, ain't it?" His brown eyes were almost pitying now. Siren felt the usual hatred she felt when she was pitied rise, but she pushed it down forcefully. Liam was just being nice.

"OK."

Together, they pulled away first the chest of drawers then the bed and night-stand. Siren opened the door and stepped out of her room slowly. Before her stood Lily, Carmen and Tee. All of them looked worried which made Siren cringe in almost-guilt. She had worried them.

Johnny rounded the corner at a run, his mouth already open to begin shouting. He stopped abruptly when he saw Siren. For a moment they both just stood and looked at each other until Siren prompted him, "There was something you wished to share with us?"

He was momentarily confused but then spoke, "Tracy's on her way," he turned to Liam, "how on Earth did you get her out?"

Liam looked as though he was going to reply but Siren beat him to it, "No-one 'gets me out'. I decided to come out all by myself. Aren't I clever?" her voice turned sarcastic towards the end. Truth was, she was still mad about Johnny's little comment earlier. She heard Liam chuckle beside her and so swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted in pain but made no further complaint.

Siren pushed past Johnny, knocking him as she went. Just as she did Tracy came around the corner. She looked very stressed. Her cheeks were flushed rosy red, beads of sweat had began to collect at her hairline and her eyes were wide when she saw Siren.

"Where have you been?" she demanded; her breath was shallow and coming out in quick puffs.

"Just in my room," Siren smiled innocently.

For a moment Tracy narrowed her eyes before smiling in return. She then looked behind Siren at the accumulated children by her door. "What are you lot doing here? Come on, move it," she gestured towards the general direction of the lounge downstairs. They all complied, their mission accomplished. Siren joined them at the prompting of Carmen.

Liam walked beside her and when they reached the lounge they sat beside each other on the sofa. Granted there was a good amount of space between them but it looked as though the fighting was – for now – over.

**A/N: So it looks as though Liam and Siren are getting along better. I'm thinking this story will be around 20 chapters long so we've still got a ways to go. I know where I am going with this story so don't worry about that. It will take a while to really kick off but please stick with it. Thank you to Linneagb, CharlieSMarts12, CamoGirl14, and RosaSilvermist for reviewing so far – I'm really glad you all like it. I will try to reply to you all but I can't always but your response is always welcome. Anyways I'm waffling, thank you for reading and please drop a review if it's not too much trouble. See you soon hopefully. **


	7. Chapter 6 - Beans and Sweet Fights

**A/N: Yep it's official I'm a terrible person. I made you wait more than 4 months for this. I apologise profusely. This chapter may be a little on the short side but it's also kind of sweet – and if this story goes how I plan it to you won't be getting many of those in the future. So enjoy please. **

Chapter 6 – School, beans and sweet fights.

As Liam had said summer was nearly over and that meant school would soon be restarting. This realisation had Siren stood in the office yelling at full volume.

"I don't want to go!" She was well aware of the fact that she sounded like a petulant child but there was no way that she could survive in a school. It had been a week since Johnny's comment and Siren's unconscious decision to try to get on with Liam and a few of the others. There had been no fights but there hadn't exactly been any declarations of everlasting friendship either. She was definitely not ready for thousands of people every day.

"You have to got to school Siren. It's the law." Mike was attempting to reason with her but he was struggling.

"I managed without school for a year. I didn't see any government men coming round to enforce it then. Any way you can home school me."

"The fact you haven't been in a year is reason enough for you to go. And I most certainly will not have you home schooled! For one, there is no way I can afford it. Second, if I home school you the others will want it too." Mike was getting tired and angry now and Siren knew that any moment he would send her to her room. In order to win she needed another tactic.

The waterworks were turned on and hot, fake tears streamed down her cheeks. Mike immediately softened and looked at her with kind eyes. A small stab of guilt passed through her and for a moment her resolve wavered. However, with a deep breath grim determination filled her body. This was for the good of her sanity.

"You send me to school and I'll run. You know I will."

Mike sighed, "Not this again Siren, you were doing so well."

"I will go and never return. It took them a year to find me before, who knows how long it will take them next time."

A door opened up behind Siren and she span around. Liam stood there, smirking in the doorway. "Planning on running Siren? Tut tut."

"Shut up you." Siren snarled and she saw that, just for a moment Liam's eyes widened. For the past week Siren had been as gentle as she could, barely snapping at anyone, and so for Liam to see her so angry was a shock to his system. Sometimes he forgot where she came from.

"Be nice." Mike was speaking once again, "You will go to school Siren and you will stay there. That is the end of it."

She wanted to respond she wanted to scream and shout and break everything around her in the neat office. Instead she stormed past Liam and tore up the stairs, shoving a startled Johnny hard into the wall as she passed him. Finally she reached her room and, breathing hard, she began to drag her chest of drawers toward the door. As she fully expected there was a knock at the door and then Liam was pushing at her door, trying to gain entry even as Siren strived to keep him out.

"C'mon Siren. Lemme in."

"Why should I? You'll only gloat about yet another failed attempt of mine to get out of here."

Liam sighed. "If I promise I won't gloat, will you let me in?"

Siren paused. On the one hand she could do with company – she didn't fancy spending a day alone with her thoughts – but on the other hand it was _Liam _and she didn't trust herself to be near him without getting riled up. In the end the prospect of loneliness convinced her. She tugged her chest of drawers back to where it belonged and Liam entered.

He regarded the carpet just inside her room. "If you're not careful you'll have no carpet left from all that dragging you do."

Siren flashed him a quick smile. That was the most he – or anyone else for that matter – had managed to get out of her and he was determined to make her laugh, just once, before the end of the year. He sat down against the wall and after a moments hesitation Siren joined him, careful to keep some distance.

Making sure to keep facing straight ahead he cautiously asked, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"There are _so many people. _I spent a whole year all alone and now I'm expected to spend 5 days a week around hundreds upon hundreds of stupid teenagers. You lot are bad enough but this... this will be hell."

"It won't be too bad. You only have to see around thirty people at a time in class and then at lunch you can hide away on your own if you want. And I'll stay with you – if you want" Liam added hurriedly. He was still unsure of whether what he and Siren had was friendship or simply grudging acceptance of each others company. He felt Sirens eyes on him but he willed himself not to look. _Don't look, don't look, don't - _

"Look at me." Siren's voice was quiet and so unexpected that Liam found himself looking straight away. "Did you mean that?"

"Of course. Wouldn't of said it if I didn't." Liam grinned at her. The mood had gotten too personal for his liking.

"Don't you have other friends to hang around with?"

"Not really. It used to be just me and Frank but well you know..."

"Yeah."

There was silence until Siren stood and went to her battered rucksack. She rooted around for her a while until she drew out an equally worn deck of cards. "Do you want to play?" She attempted to seem casual but there was still an element of shyness and uncertainty to her voice.

"'Course." Liam saw a small grin on Siren's face as she ducked her head, intent on shuffling the deck.

:::

"What is this meant to be?" Carmen turned her nose up at the gloop on her plate – it was apparently meant to be baked beans but it resembled baby food more.

"She's right Tracy this is disgusting. I'm not eating this" Siren pushed her plate away from her.

"If even Siren won't eat it, it must be bad."

Silence. Johnny had, once again, spoken with thinking. All heads turned to Siren, curious and wary of her reaction. She found her eyes drawn to Liam who was looking at her with a look that said _'Don't kill him. He's an idiot but don't kill him.' _

After a deep breath Siren offered a tight-lipped smile to the room in general and looked up at Tracy. "This is true. Tracy you really should buy better beans."

A collective sigh was breathed and people continued to complain about the beans. Siren looked again at Liam to find him staring right back at her. He nodded towards the door and they both stood. No-one seemed to notice. She followed him to his room and closed the door at his request. Liam was rooting around under his bed and his eyes lit up with joy as he found the bag of sweets he kept there. He pulled out a lollipop and threw it at Siren. "Here."

She caught it with ease and began working on the wrapper. It gave her a moment to think about what she wanted to say. When she had decided she looked up to see Liam watching her. "Why are you doing this?"

Liam looked confused for a moment but it was gone quickly, "You didn't think I'd actually let you eat that stuff did you?"

"No I don't mean that. I mean why are you being kind to me? If you remember I tried to strangle you a week ago."

Liam's carefree expression was gone in an instant and Siren almost regretted asking. "I've been on the streets Siren," she was startled – she would never have guessed, "I know how it changes a person. It sucks all the laughter and innocence out of you and replaces it with bitterness and distrust. I want to help you get rid of that. I want to see what lays underneath. I want to hear you laugh."

This last confession was so soft and quiet that Siren almost didn't hear it. But she did and she felt her eyes widen in surprise. However, before she could form a coherent sentence Liam was distracting her with more and more sweets. He threw love hearts and drumsticks and parmaviolets at her and before either of them knew it a full blown war had erupted. Siren felt her mouth stretch wider and wider until her cheeks hurt.

She could not remember a time when she had been happier.

**A/N: Well, would you look at that. Who'd of thought they'd be friends. Did you like it? Do you want me to burn in a special part of hell for not updating sooner? Let me know in a review ;) **

**Also I cant promise updates will come quickly but if you start getting impatient give me nudge I wont mind. **

**Thank you to Linneagb, The-Procrastination-Station, borntobedark, prizzyfizzyx, CharlieSMarts12, CamoGirl14 and RosaSivermist for favouriting, following and/or reviewing. It is very much appreciated. **


End file.
